Hetalia Usuk Soulmate AU
by Paradoxkay
Summary: Alfred notices some mysterious cuts appear on his arm. He didn't do it, so it could only be one person, his soulmate. Sensitivity warning, depression and cutting is mentioned in story.
1. chapter 1

I would always end up with random scraps or bruises that I could never explain, at least until my mother told me it was from my soulmate. I didn't understand until I became older when my wrist started to sting. I pulled back my sleeve to reveal cuts on my arms. It burned so badly that my eyes couldn't help but water. There was only one explanation, it had to be my soulmate doing this.

The lines continued to appear, and it hurt more with every line. My arm started to shake violently as tears streamed down my face. There had to be something I could do. I racked my brain for some kind of idea, until I remembered a story a girl told in class about her soulmate drawing pictures for her that would magically appear on her arm. This lite a fire in my brain. Maybe if I wrote on my arm, my soulmate would see it and stop hurting herself. I acted quickly to grab a pen, and with a shaky hand I wrote "please stop". Suddenly, the lines stopped forming, and I could finally catch my breath from crying so hard.

I searched frantically in my cabinets for some gauze and ace bandages to cover my fresh wounds. The wounds would heal relatively quickly considering they were from my soulmate and not me, but they still needed to be doctored. I found the gauze and ace bandages, but then I remembered I would need to disinfect the wounds. I searched around some more, and found medicinal alcohol. I winced, knowing of the pain that would come. I brought the alcohol over to the sink, gritted my teeth, and poured it over my wounds. There was a searing pain, and it was all it could do to keep from screaming. I knew I couldn't, because my mom was in the house somewhere. When it was over, I haphazardly wrapped my arm with the gauze and bandages, and covered it with my blue sweater sleeve.

I heard distinct clicking of heels coming towards the bathroom. There were three light taps at the door, it had to be my mother.

"Alfred, it's time for you to go to school! I need to use the restroom before we go!" Her gentle voice called through the door.

"Yes ma'am!"

I called back, and opened the door.

"Oh! You're wearing the sweater your grandma made you! Good!" She said in her honey like voice.

I smiled as she kissed my cheek.

"Hey, mom is it ok if I walk to school today?"

"Oh, sure honey, but are you sure?"

"Yeah, I mean yes ma'am. I was thinking it's a beautiful day outside, and I just want some fresh air."

Honestly, I just wanted some time alone.

"Ok sweetie, have a great day at school!"

"Have a good day too, Mom."

And with that I was out the door to face the day.

I was sitting in math class fighting to stay awake as my teacher, Mr. Birdie, was writing on the board about some new equation I'd never really understand. Mr. Birdie was a round, middle aged man with a balding head and a metronome of a voice. As if he saw my closing eyes through the back of his thick skull, he called on me to answer the math question on the board.

"Mr. Jones. What is the answer for x?"

I scurried to find an answer on someone's paper that was actually participating, and everyone covered up their answers. Dangit! What was I supposed to do?

"Uhhhh... three?" I responded, unsure of myself.

"No, Mr. Jones, the answer is sixteen."

Of course...

"Maybe you should start taking notes like the rest of your classmates, Mr. Jones."

I sighed, "Yes sir."

Mr. Birdie turned around to face the board again to write another equation, no longer paying attention to me.

Suddenly, there was purple ink marks appearing on the arm that wasn't bandaged. The marks formed into a flowy, elegant handwriting that said,

"Hello?"

It must of been my soulmate trying to contact me, it had to be. She was trying to contact me. I would have to write back, so I wouldn't seem uninterested in her.

"Hey! (;"

I smiled despite myself. Soon, the pretty font appeared again on my skin.

"What is your name?"

I sat there amazed that I was having a conversation with my soulmate on our skin. A few minutes passed, and she wrote again,

"Hello? Are you there?"

"Yes, sorry about that. My name is Alfred. What's yours?"

I barely had any room on my arm to write all of that, so I had to turn my arm to fill it with my messy handwriting.

"Bloody idiot, your handwriting is terrible. By the way, my name is Arthur."

Wait, my soulmate was a dude?!? That couldn't be right.

"You're a dude?" I wrote in the neatest handwriting I could. The words flowed again on my skin.

"Of course I'm a guy! Are you an American?"

"Yes I'm American, where are you from?"

"London."

My heart sunk. What was the point of having a soulmate, even if he was a dude, if I couldn't meet him because he lived far away?

I decided to keep my mind off of Arthur, and actually try to pay attention to Mr. Birdie. It was too late though, because the bell rang soon after that.

I went to Chemistry next with Ms. Pierson, a short red head with bright blue glasses. This time she had goggles over the glasses, and was wrapped in an oversized apron.

"Ok everyone, grab some goggles and an apron."

I did as she said, and sat down and patiently waited for everyone to be seated so she could give instructions. I took forever for everyone to get ready, but when they finally did she gave us instructions.

"Everyone will be given a pair of gloves, because we will be dealing with an open flame today. Hair will also need to be tied up, and loose sleeves will need to be rolled up."

Oh no, I couldn't do that. The bandages will be revealed, and everyone would think I was a "cutter". I had to react quickly. I walked up to her discretely, at least as discrete I could be, being one of the hulkiest kid in class.

"Ms. Pierson, I can't participate today."

"Why can't you Alfred?" She asked with genuine concern.

"I fell this morning, and got a bunch bad scratches. I had to wrap it up."

I revealed a little bit of the bandage. She grimaced at the sight of it.

"Ok, you can do the alternative assignment instead. Just hang up your apron and goggles, and you can use the desk placed outside of the classroom."

"Thank you Ms. Pierson."

Thank goodness she believed me.

I took my seat in the ricidy desk outside of my chemistry class, and busied myself with my work. It was some reading with questions after it. It wasn't very hard at all, but in the middle of answering a more difficult question Arthur's handwriting appears on what little space was left on my arm.

"Is it alright if we exchange phone numbers?"

I wrote on the space next to it,

"Yeah"

We wrote our own numbers on our hands, the only space that we could write them. Next thing I knew my phone vibrated. I took it out to see who texted me. It read,

"Bloody American (;"

I couldn't help but laugh out loud.


	2. Chapter 2

I began to get to know Arthur more through the phone. To me, he was the most interesting person in the world, but also one of the moodiest. I didn't mind though, because he was mine, and only mine. That made me smile everytime I thought about it, but the smile could not always be there. One night, Arthur called me sobbing.

"Al-Alfred." He stiffled my name followed by a bunch of sobs.

"Calm down Arthur, just try to breathe."

He took a few breaths, and eventually Arthur calmed down enough to talk about what was wrong.

"What's the matter Arthur?" I asked as gently as I could.

"I'm being picked on at school..." He responded slowly as if he was trying to remain calm.

"Why are you getting picked on?"

"Someone saw my cuts."

I figured this should be the moment to ask why he cut. I had been wondering for months since the cuts appeared on my arm.

"Arthur, why did you cut?"

"Why is it any of your business? Wanker!"

"Whoa dude! Chill! I was just asking. If you don't want to tell me you don't have to."

"Fine, I'll tell you." Arthur took a big breath, "I felt alone, and I have no friends." He stated softly.

My heart dropped with a force so hard that if I had been standing in would have fallen on the ground.

"Ya know, you aren't alone anymore." I practically whispered.

"Thank you" He whimpered quietly.

"You're welcome" I said with a soft smile.

I waited until I heard his soft snoring to tell him good night before I hung up the phone. I closed my glasses and set them on my nightstand before slipping into a deep sleep.

One Saturday, my phone began to rang. I took it out of my pocket to find that Arthur was calling me. I pressed the button, and put it next to my ear.

"Hey Arthur!" I answered enthusiastically.

"Hey, guess what!" I could practically hear him jumping with excitement. Huh, strange for him.

"What?" I smiled at the sudden urgency.

"I applied to become a foreign exchange program, and I was accepted! I get to go to your school!"

I opened my mouth to say something, but no words came out. What could I say? I was speechless.

"Are you there?" He asked, waiting for a response.

"Yeah. Gosh, that's amazing Arthur!"

"I thought you'd say that. I can't wait to see you!"

"Me too."

My heart was in the clouds. It was the best news I had heard in a long time.


	3. Chapter 3

"Mom!" I yelled as I ran frantically into the kitchen.

"Yes dear, what is it?" She responded while carefully hand washing her fine china.

"Can we become a host family for the foreign exchange program?"

Her eyes widened with surprise. She looked at me, no longer paying attention to the delicate dishes in the sink.

"Why do you want to do that son?" She inquired with her soft voice.

"Well, you see, I've made friends with this dude named Arthur Kirkland in London, and he is going into the foreign exchange program next year." I said as I sheepishly stared at my foot.

"Are you sure you want to do that? You'd have to share your room."

"Yes, yes I do! He is my friend and I want to meet him in real life!" I smiled with sincerity and did the finger point that really showed off the sparkle in my eye. That gets her every time. My mom turned back to the dishes, busying herself once more.

"Alright, I'll do what I can."

"Yay! Thanks mom!" I exclaimed as I hugged her tightly.

"You're welcome sweetheart." She replied as she patted my shoulder with sudsy hands.

I spent the rest of the weekend and playing videogames and whatnot. It wasn't boring, but it wasn't productive either. There went the weekend, and back to boring school on Monday I went. It wasn't as boring as I thought though, because an air force recruiter was in my third period class. He talked a lot about being in the air force and going through the academy. What stuck out to me most of all was,

"You can be a hero too!"

I had just found my life passion, because I wanted to be a hero.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't know how exactly my mom did it, but she was able to get Arthur under our care through the foreign exchange program. My mom thought it was a good idea that I drive us to the airport since I had recently passed my driving test. I could barely breathe the whole way there because of the crazy city drivers, who for whatever reason, would speed up around me and flip me off because I was doing the speed limit. My mom noticed how nervous I was, so she tried her best to keep her cool.

"It's ok, we're almost there." She reassured me after I swerved quickly to try to avoid a racoon on the highway.

I was finally able to exit and the airport wasn't very far away. Phew, maybe I could breathe then. I entered the parking garage, but the only problem was that there was almost NO PARKING. I had to go all the way up to the 5th level to be able to park. The irony was this level conveniently had a picture of a racoon to help you remember where you parked. Great, I definitely won't forget that.

I rushed out of the car as fast as I could towards the elevator.

"Alfred, don't forget your sign." My mom reminded me.

"Oh, right the sign."

How could I forget the sign? I opened the back door of the car and got our homemade sign out. It had shiny, multicolored, adhesive letters on it that said,

"Welcome to America Arthur Kirkland!"

We made our way into the airport and stood just outside customs. I held the sign up high so he could easily see it through the crowd. It took awhile, but eventually a dude in short stature with a knitted green vest and white collared shirt on under it approached us. This had to be Arthur.

"Excuse me, are you the Jones family?" He politely asked.

"Yes, we're the Jones! You're Arthur!" I answered excitedly.

"Yes I am."

I instantly hugged him without a thought.

"I've been waiting so long to meet you!"

"Alfred, give him space. He's had a big day." My mom reminded me.

"Right, sorry dude." I backed up to examine my soulmate for the first time. He had the prettiest green eyes and wonderful light blonde hair. He also had these really thick eyebrows. They were so thick that no one could miss them. He was more beautiful than any girl I had ever seen. No one could rival him.

My mom decided to drive us back home so my nervousness would not freak Arthur out. It seemed like no time had passed when we arrived home because I busied myself talking to Arthur during the ride. I rushed him in the house and instantly took him to what was then our room. Mom and I put a new bed in my room adjacent to my own.

"Welcome home! That is your bed!" I practically shouted excitedly, pointing to his bed.

"Thank you" he replied in a polite tone as he sat his luggage down on the bed.

"Come on dude, you don't have to be so formal."

"I was raised to be a gentleman. It's in my nature." He said with a small chuckle.

I smiled, and was actually silent for the first time. I stared at his face, taking in how good he looked. I may have stared a little too long, because he stared back at me. We sat in the quiet, taking the sight of our soulmates in.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/n: I'm glad everyone is enjoying the story so far. I am new to , so I am loving the support! I just figured out this author note thing, so I'll use it when it's needed. All of you are awesome!_

_

It was the first day of senior year. Everything seemed to be going well. Arthur was in a couple of my classes, and all of the girls were head over heals over him. No matter which classroom he was in there were a group of girls surrounding him. I think it had to do with his accent. I felt jealousy bubbling up in my chest as though it could fester, but I knew it couldn't because I would be called gay. That would mean that I would not be the only one bullied, Arthur would be too. I didn't want that to happen, so I let the girls flirt with him until it became unbearable.

"Ladies, ladies, give the man some room." I stated charismatically as I pushed them away gently.

The girls spread a little further away from Arthur, but they continued to coo over him. Luckily, the teacher walked in and all of the girls took their seats. Arthur snuck a look at me as though to breathe a sigh of relief. I knew he had no interest in girls, so it didn't surprise me that they made him uncomfortable.

The teacher cleared his throat. He was young and had long brown curls at the top of his head and a scruffy stubbles decorated on his face. I had never seen him in previous years, so he must have been new.

"Hello, my name is Mr. Grey." He stated nervously.

It seemed like instantly a girl raised her hand.

"Yes ma'am." He pointed her out.

"You mean like Fifty Shades of Grey?" She asked in a bratty tone while obnoxiously chewing her gum.

"I would prefer to not be related to that book." he replied politely.

"But you do have a name like Christian Grey." she popped her gum at him.

"Cut it out. He already told you he doesn't like it." Arthur defended cooly.

"What you say, Brit?" She snapped back.

I tried to signal an x with my arms for Arthur to stop while he was ahead, but he continued to aggravate her.

"I said, cut it out. Obviously, you need to get your hearing checked."

She scoffed, clearly insulted.

"Alright, that's enough you two." Mr. Grey split up the argument.

The girl turned back around in her seat while she loudly chewed her gum. Mr.Grey preceded to take role and he called the girl's name as Lacey Turner. I had never seen her, but I had heard of her. She was popular and loved to push other people down to lift herself up. I couldn't help but hope that she stayed away from Arthur. Especially because I heard she had a boyfriend in football that supposedly did her bidding.

I decided to walk Arthur to his next class when the period was over. I already knew the school well enough that I could probably make it to my class with no problem. I got him to class and rushed to get to my own. I made it with a minute to spare. There were no problems that passing period, but I couldn't say that about the next one.

The class passed quickly, and I was walking to our meeting point between mine and Arthur's classes. I wasn't the first one to get there though. A bulky dude had Arthur pinned by his shirt against the wall. He decisively punched him in the stomach. This had to be Lacey's doing.

I had to do something. I decided to put my workout regime into good use by running at the dude and punching him in the jaw. He let go of Arthur upon the impact and both of them fell to the ground. I rubbed my knuckles. They would probably bruise later, but I didn't care. What I did care about was Arthur.

"You ok?" I helped lift him off the ground.

"Yes, thank you." He replied somewhat weakly.

"You're lucky that a hero came to save you." I smirked.

"Damn gay cutter." The attacker sputtered out, still on the floor.

"What did you say?" I picked him up by the back of his shirt and pinned him against the wall.

"I saw the cuts on his arm and you both are gay as hell. Just wait until everyone else finds out." He smirked awkwardly with his puffy jaw.

I pulled my arm back to punch him again, but Arthur stopped me.

"That's enough Alfred. Who cares what he says? I'm ok now. You don't have to protect my pride."

I took a deep breath and let him go. It was what Arthur wanted me to do, so I did as he said. The guy ran away like the coward he was.

"Thank you." Arthur whispered to me.

"I'll do anything for you Arthur."

"I know you will." He kissed my cheek, almost without thinking about it.

I smiled down at him, "Come on, let's get you to class." I said as I walked beside him.

Later on, I went to the restroom to check the slight pain in my side. I lifted up my shirt to see a bruise that was more than likely residual from Arthur being punched earlier on in the day. I also took the opportunity to check my hand, and sure enough my knuckles were bruised. Arthur might've also gotten a copy of the red and purple pattern on my hand. I hoped it didn't hurt him too badly. I just wanted to keep him safe.


End file.
